


Her Swan In Shining Armor

by NoreenMaria



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoreenMaria/pseuds/NoreenMaria
Summary: Henry gets caught red handed (red-necked, with pun intended), and gets his phone taken away by Regina. Only for her to accidentally stumble upon Emma's TikTok, whom happens to be a rather well-known lesbian in the TikTok community. Oh, and it may or may not become Regina's dirty little secret when she finds herself enjoying some rather suggestive videos.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 172





	Her Swan In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely just for comedic purposes. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

"Give me your phone, _now_."

To say Regina Mills is a strict mother would be an understatement. She raised Henry to be quite the proper, polished young man, so seeing him completely disheveled climbing through his bedroom window at two in the morning was quite a surprise. And Regina is not one who favors surprises, especially when they involve her son.

For it was just ten minutes earlier that she heard creaking from the room down the hall. She was sitting up in bed, reading glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose, with a romantic novel laying in her hands. Whenever Regina struggled to sleep, she would conjure up some dreadfully cliché and platonic novel to bore her into some sort of slumber. And it was working quite well, until she heard the creaking, that is.

Her ears perked up, her perfectly polished fingernails pausing in the air as she went to turn her page. Her eyes rose to the door, along with one eyebrow, her ears listening acutely for anymore inordinate noises.

It happened again, but this time, it was the whimper of a window being opened, ringing through her deadly silent house. The Mayoral Mansion, as some would call it, had its usual creaks and moans that its inhabitants were quite used to. This one, however, Regina knew not, and her suspicions were rising.

She closed the book, placing it gently on her nightstand, and then stepped out of bed, quietly going to investigate this interruption of her peaceful night.

As she rounded the corner leading to her son's room, she felt a small chill escaping from under his closed door. She sighed, hoping he wasn't sleeping with the windows open again, because how many times did she have to scold him for such behavior?

However, as Regina slowly turned the door knob to her son's bedroom she realized yes, the chill is coming from the window, but that's the least of her concerns, because it's her son climbing through said window with his shirt half buttoned and hair askew that really caught her eye.

" _Henry Daniel Mills_ ," she growled. "What the _hell_ do think you're doing?"

Upon hearing his mother's voice, Henry jumped, only being halfway through the window, and smacked his head upon the glass. He yelped in surprise, reaching to touch his head where it collided with the window, but lost his balance along the way, effectively causing him to fall through it completely and land in a heap on his floor.

"Ow," he groaned in pain.

Regina marched up to him, pulled him up by his ear (earning more pleads of pain from her son in return), and threw him onto his bed. It was under the moonlight that Regina could clearly see the lipstick stains smudged down his neck, and across his face.

" _Henry_ ," she all but gasped, covering her mouth with her hand when she also noticed a reasonably sized hickey right under his right ear.

Henry was turning as red as the lipstick on his face, almost but not quite camouflaging the stains to his skin, but not fast enough, receiving a sharp blow upside his head from his mother's hand.

"How _dare_ you sneak out of this house and intermingle with that petulant woman at this hour of the night-"

"Mom-"

"-have you any _idea_ what time it is? Have you no brains to think that I would be awake? Did you possibly think, in any right _goddamn_ _mind_ , you could get away with something so foolish-"

"Ma-"

"-so _ludicrous_?! I have half a mind right now to call your mother and have her load you into a cell at the station just to teach you a lesson, young man. If you think for a _second_ I will ever let you out of my sight again you're surely mistaken. Did you even _use_ -"

"MOM!" Henry grabbed his mother's shoulders to silence her rambling. The woman was absolutely fuming at the thought of that insufferable girl from Camelot turning her sweet boy so vulgar, and wiping his innocence clean-off his skin.

She was glaring daggers into his face, the rage in her eyes almost palpable upon the sight of lipstick covering her little prince's skin. Her breathing was hard and shallow, her fists clenched to her sides. Henry knew better, she _knew_ he knew better.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" Her tone was seething.

"Nothing, mom, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right you weren't," she scoffed, folding her arms over the purple silk pajamas on her chest. "You better have a very good defense as to why I shouldn't ground you until your aunt's monkeys come home."

"Um..." Henry looked down at his lap, as he withdrew his hands from his mother's tense shoulders. "I-"

"Save it," she held up a hand to his face. She took a deep breath before continuing, "there is absolutely no reason for such behavior. You _know_ better."

Henry said nothing, and tried his best to shield away from the suffocating look of disappointment etched into his mother's features.

"Give me your phone, _now_."

Henry placed his iPhone into Regina's awaiting palm.

"You may leave this room for school and school only. I will talk to you again after I've had a nice long chat with your mother." And with that, Regina stormed out of her son's room, slamming his door closed behind her.

She really needs to invest in an alarm system, apparently.

Regina sat with a huff back onto her bed, her emotions still through the roof. She looked down at Henry's phone, the device still a little foreign to her. Emma was the mother that paid for his phone bill, since Regina was still quite pleased with her blackberry and didn't feel the need for an upgrade. She spent no time "playing games", if you will, like Emma and Henry did, so a new phone would be an absolute waste of both money and brain cells.

She clicked the lock button on the side, illuminating the screen on the device. The picture on the screen was of the three of them smiling for a selfie with their friend Elsa, back when Henry first got his phone. Regina's face in the picture was one of confusion, trying to figure out how a simple piece of technology could capture such a beautiful moment, and the others were just smiling happily around her. It warmed Regina's heart to know it was _that_ picture Henry chose to look at every time he clicked his phone on. Regina strongly despised the face she was making in the picture, but Emma and Henry seemed to find great joy in it, so she did not protest.

Regina's thoughts in the moment were if she could genuinely _trust_ Henry. Sure, Emma loves him and supports his relationship with Violet dearly, but Regina has been skeptical of the two since they met. She wished Henry would be honest with her about his relationship like he was honest about it with Emma.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she unlocked his phone, looking upon the apps that littered the screen. She knew this was an invasion of privacy, but after the stunt he just pulled, that was the least of her concerns.

She decided against opening the messages app, because she just knew whatever was there would cause her to obliterate his cell phone into dust and mentally scar her for life, and instead chose to wander through his usual apps like Facebook and Instagram.

She did, however, notice an app she wasn't quite familiar with: _TikTok_.

Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose a little bit against her forehead in curiosity, her thumb hovering over the app. Alas, she opened it.

She was greeted with a video of a trio of girls doing some kind of silly dance. Her nose crinkled in distaste. She swiped her thumb across the screen, trying to make it go away, but that only caused a different video to play after it. This one equally as annoying, another childish dance being executed for some sort of entertainment.

"This app has quite the atrocious taste in music," she spoke aloud to no one in particular with an eye roll.

The next video she swiped to was a little more peaceful. A serene sunset contrasting against waves on a beach was shown upon the screen, with a very calming lofi beat in the background. This one Regina found quite enjoyable.

She wondered if maybe Emma knew about this app. She looked on to Henry's profile and clicked who he was following. Sure enough, out of the ten people he was following, _SwanInShiningArmor_ was the first on the list. Regina's eyes rolled quite dramatically at Emma's classic juvenile sense of humor, but she inevitably clicked on the woman's profile.

She was astonished, to say the least, when she saw that Emma's profile had over _half a million_ followers, and over three million likes. Her eyes basically bulged out of her head when she saw her son's mother's profile picture. It was Emma winking at the camera while biting her lip.

Regina's face flushed a bright cherry red, _now_ genuinely feeling like she was invading someone's privacy. She was sure if Emma had never spoken of this "TikTok" before, she probably did not want Regina to know about it. But how come Henry could know and she couldn't?

Once again, unable to stop herself, she clicked on the first video on Emma's profile, a Latin beat pumping through the phone's speakers immediately. Her eyes widened as she witnessed Emma in a baggy pair of grey sweat pants, her hair up in a messy bun, and a tight white tank top accentuating her perfectly toned abdomen. Regina felt a weird sensation stir in the pit of her stomach at the sight of Emma moving her hips in quite an inappropriate way for her age... but she couldn't look away. Emma's hands were doing an odd dance in front of her, her sunglasses covering her eyes, almost like she was hitting it from the-

Regina's grip tightened on the phone as she watched the video loop a good ten times, unable to draw her attention away from the way the blonde's hips swayed in those sweatpants.

Regina had never seen Emma move her body in such a way. It was... _captivating_.

The next video she scrolled to was Emma in front of a window, her green eyes dazzling in the sun. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders in perfect waves, and she lip synced to a catchy hip hop song. However, the way she looked at the camera, and her body language, insinuated a completely different meaning. Regina realized that Emma was very much _not_ making PG content.

Regina's entire face was as red as a ripe tomato while she continued to watch Emma's videos. She was slightly light headed, completely consumed with the way Emma's mouth was moving, and trying her best to ignore the churning in her stomach that caused her to cross her legs and bite her lip. Hard.

Regina has most definitely reevaluating every single way a man ever made her feel in her life, and the feeling that was currently developing between her legs as she continued to watch Emma's videos was something she was quite unfamiliar with.

Regina spent the next two hours watching all of Emma's content, unable to tear her eyes away for even a second. When she glanced at the clock that now said 4:30am, she realized she should probably get some sleep if she wanted to be somewhat conscious and in her desk within the next five hours.

However, she figured she could hold on to Henry's phone for another day or two until she could possibly figure out how to confront Emma on her... content.

A single thought crossed her mind while she tucked comfortably back into her bed: _should_ she confront the blonde? ... or just keep her subtle enjoyment of such content to herself and herself only?

* * *

The next day, Regina was seated as comfortably as she could be in her desk at the Mayoral Office. She was exhausted after the thoughts of a certain blonde woman were swimming through her brain all morning, and she barely slept a wink because of it. Her red blouse was slightly wrinkled from slouching in her seat, and she decided to wear dress pants and flats as opposed to her usual pencil skirt and stilettos. Her usually neat hair was worn in its natural curls today, and a simple makeup look was all she managed to throw together. She looked and felt a mess, but to anyone else, she just looked a bit more casual this day and a little less refined.

Her knee was bouncing impatiently under her desk as she glanced at the clock, a nervous habit the woman has not done since she was a child. She half expected herself to start chewing on a pen next. It was only ten in the morning, which meant she'd been working for only an hour, yet got absolutely nothing done. Her thoughts couldn't stop fucking wandering to Emma's videos, and it was driving the brunette absolutely mad.

She quickly pulled Henry's phone from the top right drawer of her desk and opened the app. She couldn't hold the feelings back, she had to watch again.

Upon loading Emma's profile, she noticed a new video was uploaded that only had a few hundred likes so far. It was posted only thirty minutes ago, and it was Emma at her desk in the Sheriff's station. Regina pursed her lips, _so this is our tax dollars hard at work_.

Instead of the woman playing paper basketball, she was surprised (but not really) to see Emma clad in her red leather jacket and recording another presumptuous dance in front of her camera.

This time, Regina recognized the song that was playing through the speakers as Close by Tov Lo and Nick Jonas. She knew this because Emma enjoyed playing it her distasteful excuse for a vehicle whenever she had the aux... which was always, since Regina was the only person in the family (or town) who enjoyed the local radio station.

Emma's transitions were smooth. From her lip biting, to the winks and necklace grabbing, Emma and her tight white tank top seemed way too comfortable in front of the camera. The blonde also showed off her handcuffs, in a very carnal way, which made Regina squirm. The leather jacket added just the perfect amount of sexy to go with her perfectly toned body that left Regina completely speechless, staring with mouth agape at Henry's phone. She always knew the blonde was attractive; but this, _this_ , was different.

A hot sensation was starting to collect between her thighs, but she was too distracted at the looping video to pay it any mind. It wasn't until a sharp knock rapped against her office door that she was ripped from her thoughts and noticed the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs.

Regina quickly locked the phone and placed it against her chest before she sat up and spoke a hoarse, "come in."

The silhouette that entered her office was none other than the sole focus of her thoughts for the last eight hours, Emma Swan.

"Hey, Regina," Emma waltzed right over to her desk and plopped into the seat directly across from the flustered brunette. "Here's the paperwork that's due tomorrow. I didn't have much else to do so I got it finished early."

Regina blinked a few times to fully comprehend the woman sitting across from her that just ungraciously plunked a large pile of papers onto her desk.

Emma was quick to notice the flustered look that consumed Regina's features, which was odd, because Regina _never_ blushed. Emma adored however that Regina decided to dress down a little bit and wear her hair in its natural curls, accentuating her innate beauty and making the blonde's throat go dry. She then noticed Henry's phone that was being gripped quite harshly on Regina's chest.

"Why do you have Henry's phone?" She pointed out, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Oh, uh, I," Regina stuttered. Emma was quite confused how, because Regina Mills never stuttered over her words, either.

Upon noticing Emma questionable gaze, Regina sat up as straight as she could and cleared her throat.

" _Your_ son," she began, placing the phone on the desk. "Was sneaking back into my house this morning at two am."

"Oh, so now he's _my_ son again, huh?" Emma smirked, sitting back into her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Is that the only part of that sentence that you caught, Miss Swan? He was sneaking into the house, covered in lipstick and-" Regina shuddered, " _hickeys_."

Emma was quiet for a second, observing her clearly uncomfortable coparent across from her. A second later Emma let out a snort of laughter. Regina's jaw quickly clenched, glaring at Emma's adolescent reaction to their son's unacceptable behavior.

"Regina," she sat up a little bit. "He's _fifteen_. You can't expect him to be your little innocent prince forever, yanno? Him and Violet are pretty serious."

Regina scoffed, very much upset. "You _know_ and did not think to have a conversation with me about it?!"

"Yeah," Emma said with a casual shrug. "The kid tells me everything, because unlike one mom he has, I let him do what he wants. No offense, Regina, but you're not the most accepting of his choices."

All inappropriate thoughts that were swirling around in Regina's mind about a certain Emma Swan now completely obliterated into thin air.

Regina bit her tongue. Choosing not to argue with the woman. It never went anywhere pleasant, and they were friends now, so it was pointless. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth, just like Archie taught her.

"Very well," she began, looking at the amused smirk upon Emma's face. "He's grounded three months."

"Two," Emma argued. Regina huffed in annoyance, but knew better than to argue with the "cool mom".

"Fine," she gritted through her perfect teeth.

"I shall be on my way now," Emma smirked, standing up and reaching for Henry's phone that was now face up on the desk between them. As she reached down, Regina went to quickly swat her hand away, but wasn't fast enough as Emma grabbed the device first. Regina bit her lip, her pleading eyes looking up to Emma and saying, _oh shit_.

Emma was utterly confused when she noticed this look on Regina's face. "Um... you okay? I'll just give this back to him tomorrow when he comes over for the weekend."

Regina said nothing, but nodded once, very slowly, and retracted her hands onto her lap, fiddling with her sweaty thumbs.

Emma looked down at Henry's phone and went to check the time, "I should get back to the-" but her thumb grazed the screen and unlocked it. The music immediately continued through the speakers and a hot rosy blush spread up Emma's neck as she saw _her_ TikTok account playing on the screen.

Regina completely lost any ounce of classic Regina-Mills-Confidence she still had, her hands now in tight fists in her lap. She was utterly petrified in embarrassment, looking down at her feet to avoid the devious look she knew was on Emma face.

"Regina..." Emma tone was tantalizing. "Were you... watching my TikToks?"

Regina said nothing, but shifted her right left leg over her left in her chair, grimacing slightly at the wetness still very much present in her underwear.

Emma noticed the uncomfortable flash in Regina's eyes when she crossed her legs, and a knowing smirk quickly enveloped her features. "And _enjoying_ them, I see?"

"Please," Regina scoffed, her head shooting up to send Emma a deathly glare. "If your head gets any bigger it might explode."

Emma walked back over to Regina's desk, never once breaking their eye contact. She placed her hands on the edge of the desk, leaning over to give Regina a nice, wholesome view of her chest. Regina's hard gaze never shifted from Emma's stunning green eyes, but her fists clenched harder together, her fingernails painfully tearing into her palms as she tried to not let her eye's flicker down to Emma's beauteous cleavage.

"I bet you watched all of them, didn't you?" Emma teased, slowly leaning in closer to Regina, their faces only inches apart.

When Regina didn't speak, not even a bat of an eye, Emma got her answer.

Emma slowly walked over to the other side of Regina's desk, like a hunter lurking on their prey, never once breaking eye contact. She sat right on the edge of Regina's desk, effectively causing the brunette to separate her legs so she could push back her chair slightly. Except, Emma had other plans, and grabbed onto Regina's swivel chair with her boots before she could get anywhere, and pulled the chair right in front of her.

Regina's breathing was heavy, and her chocolate eyes quickly turned black with desire, but still not breaking eye contact with the blonde that was gazing down at her. Emma was seated perfectly on the oak desk, right between Regina's legs, with only a few inches separating the two women once again.

Emma placed her hands on either arm rest of the chair, leaning in toward Regina so she could whisper into the brunette's ear. Regina was complete putty in the blonde's lustful gaze, but never once let her regal demeanor slip, giving no indication for Emma to stop or continue her behavior.

"I suppose you find them quite..." Emma trailed off as she let her breath tickle Regina's ear. " _Appealing_."

Emma's words sent a shiver down Regina's spine immediately, making visible goosebumps erupt on her skin. Regina couldn't help but let her eyes flutter closed. She gulped loudly.

Emma smirked, leaning in to gently grasp Regina's ear lobe between her teeth. The metallic taste of the woman's diamond earring against her tongue did nothing but make her mouth water. She pulled back with a mischievous look in her eyes when she heard a glorious sound catch in Regina's throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Madame Mayor_ ," Emma purred, eyes locked on the closed ones of the woman right in front of her. "What was that?"

" _Emma_ -" Regina breathed, her eyes still tightly shut. Hearing her name fall from the brunette's lips in the most husky deep voice caused Emma's eyes to ignite with a new flame for her friend she's never felt before.

"I always knew you had a soft spot for me," Emma's voice was completely condescending, causing Regina's eyes to snap open to meet the malicious green ones shining right in front of hers, their noses brushing.

Regina's stone cold glare quickly turned ravenous, reaching her hands up quickly to dig her fingernails into the blonde's thighs that were right in front of her. Emma let out a gasp, throwing her head back in lascivious surprise, giving Regina the perfect opportunity to attack the unsuspecting Sheriff's neck with her lips.

Regina was nipping and sucking at any patch of ivory skin she could get her greedy little mouth on, letting her fingernails dig deeply into Emma's jean-clad thighs. Regina stood up from her chair, further wedging herself between the blonde's legs, being fueled by the delicious moans vibrating the skin under her teeth.

Emma's hands quickly found purchase tugging at Regina's curly hair, wishing the stunning woman would wear her hair like that every day for the rest of her life. She wrapped her legs around Regina's waist, pulling her basically onto the oak desk with her, making the pile of paperwork topple onto the floor, papers flying every which way.

Just as quickly as it started, it also ended.

Regina reluctantly pulled away from Emma's incredibly delicious neck that tasted of vanilla and cinnamon. "We can't," is the only coherent phrase her dizzy mind could produce as reality quickly caught up with her actions.

As though Emma quickly came-to as well, she pulled away slightly from Regina's embrace. They rested their foreheads together, the only sounds in the office were their heavy breathing ricocheting off the walls.

Regina released her vigorous grip of Emma's thighs, and instead let her thumbs draw gentle circles over the material instead. She then pulled away completely, like Emma was about to catch on fire, and quickly brought her hands to her face as she walked a few steps away. If she didn't stop and think now, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop at all.

The women were consumed by an awkward silence. The kind of silence where the only quiet is in the air, because thoughts are so overwhelming that they demand to be heard first.

"Okay," was the only word Emma could comprehend, her head still spinning from the feeling of Regina's mouth against her skin.

With a deep sigh, Regina looked back over to the disheveled blonde sitting atop the oak desk. Under different circumstances, Regina would have the blonde right here and right now, sprawled naked across her desk and screaming her name, writhing in unadulterated bliss. However, in broad daylight at ten-thirty in the morning, was not the time, nor the place.

Regina's eyes raked over the damage she did to Emma's neck- the hickeys, now red and purple, scattered across her pale skin were quite noticeable.

Upon sensing the grimace on Regina's face, Emma quickly looked over to the mirror in the large office and gasped loudly at the sight of half her neck now decorated in the popped blood vessels.

" _Regina_!" Emma was shocked.

"Well what did you expect?" Regina brought a hand to her forehead and placed another on her hip as she let out a deep, worried breath. "What else did you think would happen after you made such a presumptuous advance on me?"

Emma was gaping at Regina. "So this is my fault?"

Regina scoffed, now folding her arms across her puffed chest. "Is the grass _green_ , Miss. Swan? After seeing those videos do you think I could help myself? Are you joking? You can't go around moving your body like that and expect people not to react with desire-induced retribution."

Emma's eyebrows rose at the obtuse judgement Regina was implying.

"Regina, they're _supposed_ to make you feel that way," Emma was trying so hard not to laugh, but genuine amusement was visible in her smirk. "That's the entire point!"

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" Regina stomped her foot on the ground like a petulant child, utterly annoyed at how Emma could find any humor in the events that just transpired.

Emma jumped down from the desk and walked over to Regina's personal bubble. She took the woman's shoulders into her hands gently and looked into her mesmerizing chocolate eyes, now laced with complete confusion.

"Hey," she began softly. "I like you. Hell, I have for a while. I make these videos because it's my only outlet for being so sexually frustrated, thinking you'd never feel the same way. How the hell am I supposed to tell you, my son's mother, my freakin' _best friend_ , that I wanna bang your little pencil skirt wearing ass into next week? I've gotten quite the fan base going, I suppose you could even say I'm a ' _famous TikTok lesbian_ ' as the kids are saying these days, but that doesn't matter, because none of those half a million fans are _you_."

There was so much sincerity leaking from Emma's words that Regina's heart fluttered to the moon. Her anxiety completely evaporated as she took in every single word that came from the blonde's mouth.

"You like my pencil skirts?" Regina breathed out, her eyes were slightly glossed over with tears.

"Is that all you heard?" Emma rolled her eyes, quickly losing the moment and becoming annoyed. "I just told you that I _like_ you, Regina, and all you can get from that is how good your ass looks in a pencil-"

Regina noticed she was losing her moment with Emma, so she quickly pulled the blonde into her by the nape on that stupid red leather jacket, crashing their lips together. At first Emma was quite shocked, but her eyes soon fluttered closed as she enjoyed the feel of Regina's plump, perfect lips molding with her own.

"I like you too," Regina managed to mumble into their kiss, separating their lips for a second. "But I also think it's quite endearing that you seem to enjoy my ass in a pencil skirt."

Emma rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips that were still so close to Regina's. They were tingling from their kiss, unlike anything either of the two had ever felt before.

"Oh yeah, I sure do, but I bet it would look even better on my bedroom floor." Emma smirked, colliding her lips with the delicious ones right in front of hers once more, earning a soft chuckle from Regina in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Twitter plug: @lanasleftshoe ;)


End file.
